


Anesthesia

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Winchester at Stanford
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam“合群”地做了一件事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthesia

 

Sam一开始就知道这样做是错的。

烟雾在房间里昏黄的灯光中升起，Sam几乎是正襟危坐在一群或倒或仰的同学中间，脸上的表情近乎紧张。

照理说，他不应该紧张。比起他的同学们，那些将近犯罪的禁忌的玩意儿，他比他们接触的要多得多，他的整个青少年时期都在学习怎么使用枪械和打开各式各样的锁。父亲几乎是在用培养罪犯的方式培养他，所以面对大麻的时候，他不应该感觉紧张。

“嘿，试试看吧Sam，你不会后悔的。”Peter，拉着他来这个party的室友在旁边，手里已经夹着一卷卷好的大麻。

Sam扯出一个笑容，有一丝尴尬，他不喜欢这种感觉。平时根本和他不太熟悉的同学，不管男女，都注视着他，眼神里带着点期盼。

就像是他们都想看看，这个突然出现在斯坦福校园的，受到每个老师喜爱，课业出众，私生活贫乏的书呆子，会不会如他们所愿。

这是堕落。

脑海里有个熟悉的声音在不停的重复警告：不许碰能上瘾的东西，和女孩上床一定要有安全措施，不要和周围的人混得太熟。

声音嗡鸣，让人厌烦。

Sam妥协了，或者说不妥协地点了点头，拿起了自己手里的烟卷。

堕落不堕落，谁也管不着。

气味刚刚进入鼻腔时有些呛人，辛辣的感觉让眼眶涌起一阵热意，这阵热意在最近半年以来时常伴随着他，每当放任思绪，便会出现。

这热意让他焦躁，他想起那些长达了数年的争吵。大概从他十六岁或者更早以前就开始的争吵，从父亲比他要高的时候开始，到他成为全家人里最高最强壮的那一个。

那些总是从一些父亲觉得莫名其妙，但Sam却在意得不得了的小事开始，以Dean将他塞进房间或者将父亲推出房门结束。最愤怒的时候，他曾经冲Dean挥拳，随后满怀着愧疚却又拉不下青少年的面子的坐在自己那张床的床尾，Dean用湿毛巾敷着脸上被他揍出的淤痕，脸上还扯出一个无所谓的笑容。

“臭小子，下手还真重。”

Sam想把那个无所谓的表情撕下来。大麻烟卷在暗暗地燃烧，窗口吹进的凉风让那点点火光一明一灭，Sam却满怀破坏的冲动。

就像他故意将斯坦福的录取通知书摆在父亲一定会看到的冰箱门上，他故意将所有的猎魔工具从他的行李箱里拿出来丢在床上没有带走，就像他故意头也没回的踏上前往Palo Alto的班车，不管他是不是已经发现Dean一直跟在他身后。

他要抛弃父亲，抛弃他的“家族事业”，抛弃过去那些居无定所，颠沛流离。

他没想抛弃Dean，但他不得不。

Sam夹着烟卷的手指修长，手掌巨大，在他吸进第一口的时候，他的同学们一起发出了一声无声的欢呼。他不想跟他们交谈，索性向后倒在了沙发上，直到他们都各自三五成群，不再将注意力集中在他身上。

他只想一个人堕落。

第三分钟的时候，焦躁感开始远去。

一双绿眼睛开始幽灵一样在他的视网膜上飘荡，Sam举起手想把它挥开，没有成功。绿眼睛一会儿弯成大笑的明媚模样，一会儿溢满忧愁，一会儿又满盈眼泪。

眼眶上的热意再度袭来，Sam从沙发上站了起来，将近两米的身体看起来摇摇欲坠。他几乎是跌跌撞撞地走到阳台，空气里只有轻微的风，将他棕色的发丝吹地颤动，掏出口袋里尚还崭新的手机，按下快捷拨号键。

吸过大麻之后的感官变得敏感，远处斯坦福校道上的大树在夜色中是一片压抑的墨绿，月亮圆而明亮的挂在天上，Sam不禁去想今晚是不是一个狼人巢穴的狂欢。

轻微的风里传来细微的声响，Sam听见耳侧的听筒里终于传来回音。

“嘿，Sammy？”

兄长的声音带着一丝焦急，但又暗藏了一些心虚。将近二十年的朝夕相处，Sam已经成了解读Dean的专家。

“嗨，Dean~”Sam的声音轻飘飘的，他已经很长一段时间没有感觉到如此的轻松，压在心上的石头被大麻卸下，他想跟Dean说话。

“Dean，Dean，Dean，Dean……”他像小时候撒娇一样叫哥哥的名字，就像Dean此时此刻就在他面前，而他正抱着他哥哥的脖子磨蹭一样用着顽皮又依赖的音调。

“你喝醉了？Sammy。”Dean似乎是叹了口气，焦急的声音变成了无奈。

“你丢掉我，Dean。”Sam确定自己噘嘴了，但无所谓，他在跟Dean通电话，他可以噘嘴。

Dean的叹息更响了：“是你，丢掉我跟爸爸，丢掉我们这个家走掉了，Sammy。”

他没有指责他弟弟的意思，他只是陈述事实，倒不是说他不想抓着他弟弟揍一顿。

客厅里的嘈杂传到阳台上，Sam更加烦躁了，他扯了扯那件似乎有些小的T恤——他穿出门之后才发现那件衣服似乎是他把Dean的装错了。保持着通话，他离开了开party的公寓。

Dean的话让他觉得心脏被刺了一下，Dean在责怪他。

回他那间破旧小公寓的路又偏又暗，Sam脚步虚浮，手指捏着手机，关节泛白。他大笑出来，仰头看着头上茂密的树：“哈哈，你终于说出来了，Dean。”

“你恨我。”

“我不恨你，从来不。”不知道是不是信号的问题，Dean的声音听起来有些奇怪得忽近忽远，“是你恨我们，所以你离开了。”

Sam嘴角勾起，大麻让他的大脑分泌出了过多的多巴胺，开心的情绪挥之不去。

“我是恨你。”但是更恨自己。

他几乎是带着残忍的快意说出来。恨那双仍然在他眼前挥之不去的绿眼睛，恨那些正在他脑海里乱窜的回忆，兄长高兴地开着Impala带他在柏油马路上奔驰；Dean吃汉堡时的样子，喝酒时的样子，满身鲜血的样子，大笑的样子，哭泣的样子。他离开的那个夜晚，在他身后亦步亦趋的样子。

更恨那个将这些全部记下，并酝酿成所有不应该有的感情的自己。

“你嗑药了，小混蛋。”兄长的声音近得像在耳边，他恍惚觉得自己回到了家。

但他没有家的，他记得他没有家的。

Sam在头痛里醒过来，时间已经过了中午，Peter在客厅看一部老电影，Sam不确定他曾经看过四遍还是五遍的一部。

“老兄，你终于醒了，吓死我了！你昨天怎么回来公寓的！”Peter看着他，一惊一乍地问。

他自己走回了公寓，他梦见Dean就坐在他的床边，他梦见Dean絮絮叨叨地将他教训了一顿，他梦见了Impala引擎的声音。

他觉得全身麻痹，头昏脑涨。

他没有家。


End file.
